A Flash Of Light:.
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: A jolteon named flash is banished from his pack. But no ordinary jolteon. There will be somethin for everyone, AAML, etc. Flash is alot like ash, but smarter. He meets many people and pokemon. Please R&R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or any other characters in this story except for Flash. In this chapter, I also own Julie. This is mostly from Flash's point of view.  
A/N: This story will have a lot of battling going on. Try and recognize the characters Flash meets up with and match them with their eps. in each chapter. Also, I can't disappoint all those AAML fans out there, there will be a special chapter for you guys. There will be something for everyone out there.  
Means telepathy.  
  
A flash of light  
  
My name is Flash. I am a Jolteon, but not an ordinary Jolteon. I have the power to speak telepathically, and humanly. That's the main reason I was banished from my pack. Our leader, Umbreon, told me I couldn't stay because I would be able to understand what they were thinking. That I would find out things that shouldn't be shared with the others. So now I am out on an adventure to find someone who understands me.  
  
As I venture out on my own into the forest, I come across many basic pokemon. They stare at me as if I was never to be seen without my pack. I scared some of them away by growling a little bit. I hear something a bit further ahead.  
  
"Come on Espeon! Use your psybeam!"  
  
I saw a girl battling a nidorino with her espeon. The giant horned pokemon fell over in defeat. She threw a ball at it, and it disappeared.   
  
I asked the espeon.  
  
She answered as she shot a look at me.  
  
"Let's capture that Jolteon!" The girl cried out in delight  
  
"Today must be my lucky day!"  
  
Espeon got into the assumed fighting position.  
  
"You take a break espeon. Sandslash, go!"  
  
She chose her pokemon well. Sandslash had the type advantage over me. But it was obvious I had claimed the level advantage.  
  
"Sandslash, use your fury swipes!"  
  
I easily dodged with my agility. I prepared myself to K.O the creature with my thunder wave. I jumped clear over his head, and as soon as I landed, I used thunder wave. Using max power, I manage to K.O Sandslash.  
  
A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? There will be many more where this came from. Looking forward to your reviews. 


	2. Legendary dogs and photographers

A/N: Its me again, I hope you're having fun reading about Flash's adventures. There are plenty more chapters to come. Since the telepathy symbols weren't working, '' are the telepathy symbols.  
  
As I walked down the road away from the girl and her Sandslash, it began to get dark. I looked around for a cozy spot to sleep. Just barely able to see, I heard a faint sound nearby. It was like a whimper full of pain. I looked behind a bush in the direction I heard it. Before me, lay a dog-type pokemon, which I never saw before. It was also an electric type. He beckoned me to his side. He was weary, and needed lots of rest.   
  
'What's wrong?' I asked the pokemon.  
  
"A trainer battled me. I cannot recover myself." He answered.  
  
'Just get some rest. That should help a lot. I'll stay with you.' I suggested.  
  
I lied down next to him. Then it hit me. I had heard stories about 3 legendary dog pokemon. The fire dog, Entei. The water dog, Suicune. And the electric dog, Raikou. The description of Raikou fit the electric type pokemon perfectly. Sleep finally took him away. The 2 pokemon slept peacefully that night.   
  
  
"Wow! This is so awesome!" A young boy with a camera whispered, as he continued to crawl as close as he could to the to pokemon.   
  
"The legendary dog Raikou, and a Jolteon! I better make this fast." The boy said as he snapped a few pictures at different angles.  
  
"I'm gonna be famous! I must be the first person to find the legendary Raikou! Better yet, I have proof!"  
  
  
I woke with a start as something flashed in my face. I blinked a few times as I saw a boy taking pictures. I looked back, Raikou was still asleep. I stood up on all fours, and stretched. I didn't feel threatened at all by this harmless photographer.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked him  
  
"You can talk? Wow, impressive. My name is Todd, I'm a pokemon photographer."  
  
"That's nice, could you help me get my friend here to a pokemon center?"  
  
  
"Yeah sure. But the only way I can get him there, is by putting him in a pokeball." Todd offered.  
  
  
"Okay, but you have to release him when we're done. Okay?"  
  
  
"You got it."  
  
  
I watched Todd as he threw a ball at Raikou. The dog disappeared, just like the nidorino. Todd picked up the ball and we rushed towards the nearest pokemon center.  
  
"Your pokemon will be fine, it was extremely exhausted." Said a lady with pink hair. I don't understand why she colored it that way. I think pink is such a sissy color. We waited a few minutes as the chansey rolled a stretcher out with Raikou on it. He jumped down and we walked out the door.   
  
  
We walked to Todd's house. It was filled with pictures of pokemon every shape and size. The one that struck me the most, was one of 2 eevee climbing on each other. It reminded me of my childhood, before I evolved. My best friend as an Eevee. He evolved the same time I did. He was an Espeon, and was soon banished as well. Same reason I was banished. One day I will meet with my old buddy. As Raikou and I looked over the framed pictures on the wall, Todd was in the other room.   
  
"Hey you two, look at this." Todd said as he opened the door and held up a framed picture.  
  
  
"Looks pretty good Todd." I complimented. "Raikou thinks it looks cool too." Raikou nodded his head to that.  
  
  
"Thanks, where should we put it? Ah, here's a good spot for it" He hung the picture of me and Raikou on the wall.  
  
  
"Well guys, I think its time I was on my way. Maybe we'll meet again someday." I said.   
  
  
"Okay, I look forward to it." Todd replied.  
  
  
"Good luck on your journey, Flash!" Raikou added, I walked out the door into the afternoon freshness. And said my goodbyes.   
  
  
A/N: I hope you readers are liking my story so far. The AAML chapter is coming soon for those who are very impatient. I plan to keep this story going for a while. And if you think Flash is getting lonely, he won't be. After the AAML chapter, he will find a new companion. 


	3. Kawaii is so cool

A/N: Hey ppls. This story is getting along great, I hope you all think so. On with the story!  
  
  
I looked behind me, and could no longer see Todd's house. I was almost out of the forest, because I could see the clearing at the end of the long path. All of a sudden, a boy and a pikachu ran out in front of me. The pikachu perched on his shoulder flared up some sparks from its cheeks.   
  
  
"Alright pikachu, let's practice for the Johto League!" The boy cried out. The yellow mouse jumped down and went into battle mode. I was ready for it. While I was waiting for him to attack, I tuned into the boy's thoughts. So I could prepare myself for the attack. But he wasn't thinking only about attacks, he was thinking about someone, a girl. I assumed it was the girl on the sidelines, next to the boy with no eyes. He was trying to impress her; he was going to attack with agility. No problem.  
  
  
"Pikachu, use your agility!" He commanded, the mouse obeyed.  
  
He went side to side, and raced around me. As he was about to hit me with a quick attack, I calmly jumped up and over him. He landed face first into the ground. I didn't want to hurt a fellow electric type, but I was never one to back out of a battle. I stood there casually still for a moment, then went over to see if he was all right.   
  
  
'Are you okay pikachu?' I asked him, he painfully turned toward me.  
  
  
'I think so. Good move.' He said in a 'no hard feelings' kind of way.  
  
  
'Thanks, sorry. Your trainer over there, he likes that girl. Why doesn't he tell her?'  
  
  
'Ash really likes misty, and misty really likes ash too. But they won't tell each other because they're afraid of rejection.' Pikachu informed me.  
  
  
'Oh. That's a good reason, but not good enough.' I mumbled. I saw Ash rush to pikachu out of the corner of my eye, I backed away. I walked towards the other two, and stood in front of the girl. I looked into her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts. She had so many mixed thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Many of them felt toward ash. I left her mind and gave her a comforting look. She eased up a bit, and I walked away.   
  
  
I stayed in the forest longer than I planned. I stalled for time, and looked around for something edible. But I stayed as close to the trio's campsite as possible without being seen. With no luck finding food, I lied down for a minute, my stomach growling loudly. Pikachu perked his ears up and grabbed a handful of poke'chow.  
  
  
"Where ya going pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu, pika. (I'll be right back)" pikachu replied.  
  
"Okay" ash agreed.  
  
The mouse walked over to where I was hiding, and handed me the poke'chow.   
  
  
"Thank you very much pikachu." I said gratefully.  
  
"No problem. But you don't have to hide, come and eat with us." He suggested.  
  
"Okay, but do you think they will like me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, they love all pokemon." Pikachu reassured. I followed him into their campsite.   
  
The trainers didn't mind, they seemed happy I joined them. I liked misty; she was the nicest to me. No wonder ash liked her so much. Her Togepi was playful and cute. I played little games of hide and seek with it and pikachu. They were lucky to have such caring trainers like ash and misty. And ash and misty were lucky to have each other. As I lay by the fire, I fell fast asleep next to misty and Togepi.   
  
  
The next morning, I awoke to the sound of yelling. I jerked up and saw ash and misty yelling at each other. I found pikachu sitting next to the dude with no eyes, so I sat next to them.  
"Do they do this often?" I asked   
  
"Yep, every single day. Mostly about small things. Today its about who lost the map." The guy with no eyes said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Flash, this is Brock." Pikachu introduced us.  
  
'Where did his eyes go?' I asked pikachu telepathically.  
  
'I dunno, they were always like that.' He answered.  
  
Meanwhile, ash and misty raved on. They threw as many insults at each other as they could. Then, ash went a little too far.  
  
"I don't know why you still follow me, all I owe you is a stupid bike. I could always send it to you! If you're gonna blame me for everything that goes wrong, you might as well leave!" He yelled spontaneously. Misty just stared at him for a moment, then ran off into the woods crying. Pikachu looked mad now, he scurried over and gave ash a jolt of electricity. I ran out to find misty, to make sure she was okay.  
  
  
"Misty! Misty, where'd you go?!" I called out. Once again, I heard a whimper. Along with sobs, cries, and mumbles. I looked around, and saw her sitting on the soft grass, pounding it. She looked up and saw me.  
  
"You can talk?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, and I can read people's minds. That's why I'm out here alone." I told her.  
  
"If you can, then tell me why ash said those things."   
  
"He's hiding his true feelings for you."   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Do you like ash?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why. But since the very first day we met, there's just something about him."  
  
"He feels the same way about you. He battles hard to impress you."  
  
"He does? I just wish I could tell him. What if you're wrong?"  
  
"You'll just have to find out for yourself." I smiled her again and went back to camp. "When you're ready, come on back."  
  
  
As I walked back to camp, I looked for pikachu. He was still giving ash a jolt. I called ash over to me after talking to pikachu.  
  
"Ash, I know you like misty, but why won't you tell her?"  
  
"Because I know she doesn't love me. Why would she argue with me all the time if she liked me?"  
  
"She's doing the same thing you're doing, hiding her feelings." I blurted out. I hoped my plan would work.  
  
"She really likes me?"  
  
"Yes, and all you have to do is find her and tell her that."   
  
Ash left to go find misty, pikachu and Flash following at a safe distance. Ash found her sitting and crying on the soft grass of a clearing. He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Mist, I wanna tell you something." Ash said, grabbing her attention.  
  
"What is it ash, that I should leave and go home?"  
  
"Nothing like it mist, I just wanted to tell you..." he stalled a moment.  
  
"You can tell me ash" misty attempted to make up for her rudeness.  
  
"... I love you mist."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and began to cry again. Not of sadness, but out of joy.  
  
"I love you too ash. I always ha..." She was cut off by ash's kiss. Her dream had finally come true, as well as his.  
  
Brock looked for them, and was amazed at what he found. His two best friends finally admitted their undying love for one another. But why did every girl he met have to reject him? It just wasn't fair.  
The two star-crossed lovers directed their attention towards Flash, after breaking their very first kiss. They didn't know how to thank him for what he'd done.   
  
"Flash, how can we ever repay you?" Misty asked me.  
  
"The only thing I can think of, is to help me find someone who understands me. Ask every trainer you guys meet, if they want to be my trainer. When you think you found the perfect one, just look for me. I won't be too far away. But for now, I must leave." I didn't wanna go, but I had to.  
  
"Bye Flash, we'll never forget you" Pikachu and ash said.  
  
I left my new friends, and headed towards the end of the forest. I looked back at them one last time.  
  
A/N: How do you like this chapter? I didn't think it was kawaii enough. Oh well, tell me what ya think. Please R&R! See ya next chapter!  
  
~*Fiery Rapidash*~   
^_^ 


End file.
